Damn Reality
by miss.no.limits111
Summary: "From then on we were inseperable, even when I pledged my love to Myrtle..." ONE SHOT R&R!
1. Damn Reality

Disclaimer: I'm not a genius and therefore I am not JKR. Kay?

I really did consider the risks of being in my human form in this little room at the train station, but I want to talk to Harry, and I am nothing if not a risk taker. Harry took the hint and followed me into the room. He was needlessly worried.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" he asked, "If somebody sees you-" "Well I had to see you off didn't I?" I interrupted, "What's life without a little risk?" I said as I motioned for us to sit down on the hard plastic chairs.

"I don't want to see you get shut back in Azkaban." He said still worrying. "Oh don't worry about me." I assured him, "Anyway," I said reaching into my pocket, "I wanted you to have this." I handed him my picture that I thought he'd like to see. He opened it, and I explained.

"The Original Order of the Phoenix." My hand shook as I pointed to a beautiful young lady in the second row. "Marlene Mckinnon." I said and I thought back to my seventh year of Hogwarts…

I knew Marly fairly well, she was James's third cousin or something. I had seen her about, hit on her many times, heh, because she was extremely good looking. I remember her eyes, the way they always sparkled with mischief. Boy, I could never forget that body either…Haha she sure was a pistol. No doubt about it. She always had boys drooling over her (psh no not me…of course not, Sirius Black does not drool over girls!…Right?) but anyway, she was always independent. She was so captivating…

I remember one night I was down in the Gryffindor common room alone, because I couldn't sleep. She came down and we started to talk. We realized we were both insomniacs and she suggested we play truth or dare.

Now I did feel weird playing a game that giggly girls play at sleepovers, but I had nothing better to do so I agreed. "I'll go first." she said with that gleam in her eye. Of course she would go first. She was bold and brave. A true Gryffindor. "Alright." I said, "Shoot." "Truth or dare?" she asked, but I knew she would taunt me forever if I picked truth. "Dare." I said trying to look fearless, but actually nervous because I knew she was not going to go easy on me.

"Tomorrow at breakfast," she began, "you have to stand on the table and pledge your love to Myrtle." I glared at her. She was good, no doubt, but I was a daredevil and knew I could get her back. "Ok, now, truth or dare?" I asked her. She just looked into my eyes with a smirk and leaned closer to me. "Dare." I leaned closer to her as well and whispered evilly,

"Tomorrow, for the whole day, whenever somebody talks to you, you have to respond with a yell of SIRIUS IS KING!"I gave her a huge impish grin and she scowled, but I knew she would never back down. "Fine." she whispered scarily quiet, "Truth or dare?" "Why don't I give truth a try?" I answered back saucily. "Ok then," she said. This was a lot harder for her to think of I could tell.

"If you could be doing anything in the world right now, what would you do?" We looked at each other, and after a moment I whispered "This." and with that I closed the small distance between our lips and snogged the senses out of her, and to be honest, I really don't think she minded. ;D

From that moment on we were inseparable, even when I pledged my love for Myrtle. Especially when Prof. Trelawny asked her a question and she began to say Neptune, but I elbowed her and she ended up saying "Ne- SIRIUS IS KING!" Everyone rolled around laughing and they did even more when I added "Yeah I am!" and proceeded to snog her senseless again. Trelawny just stood there confused as she lost any bit of control over her class.

I also remember Marly being late to Transfiguration one day….she might have been preoccupied in a broom cupboard…:D and she was given detention. When I showed up to the detention with her, McGonagall asked "Mr. Black, why are you here?" I started to answer but she cut me off. "And no, 'because Miss McKinnon is,' is not an appropriate answer." I just grinned at Minnie and she kicked me out. Hehe.

The memory makes me smile, then slowly reality hits me. All happiness is gone from my face as I say, "She was killed two weeks after this was taken," I tell Harry, "Voldemort wiped out her entire family." I kept on pointing out others in the picture, but my mind kept drifting back to my dead fiancé and a tear rolled down my cheek.

A/N; Awe! I have been wanting to write that for a long time. Poor Padfoot ;( I just love these two characters though, they are so perfect for each other! If you didn't guess this fits into the fifth movie. Though I know that he couldn't have had that huge flashback in that small amount of time…. I don't care :D How'd you like the happy then sad idea? And overall how was it? Review please! Any true Sirius fan would!

P.S. Anyone into FanArt? Because I think a picture of Sirius and Marly leaning towards each other with gleams in their eye in front of the fireplace would be awesome! And I'm not really a talented artist so let me know!


	2. Link to fanart

Hello! I decided to take matters into my own hands and I did a picture for this fanfic. I warn you, I am no artist! Buuut the link is here if you want to see it! :D Thanks!

.com/art/Damn-Reality-177842707


End file.
